


[授权翻译] 你好啊，我未来的‘那个谁’ / How Are You, My Future 'Something'

by kiy900



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DC's Legends of Tomorrow, DC明日传奇, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, Time Travel, 一发完结, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 短篇, 穿越时间
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of How Are You, My Future 'Something' by bealeciphers.</p><p>在造访2024年后，莱纳德·斯纳特躺在乘波号上的房间里。闪电侠没有戴面具舒舒服服地躺在他身边，但这个巴里·艾伦不是2016年的那个。莱想套出情报，于是和这个巴里聊起了天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译] 你好啊，我未来的‘那个谁’ / How Are You, My Future 'Something'

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Are You, My Future 'Something'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050728) by [bealeciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/pseuds/bealeciphers). 



> Many thanks to bealeciphers for sharing this adorable fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! Barry and Len's interaction here is so adorable and fascinating!  
> 非常感谢作者bealeciphers超级萌的文，并且给我授权翻译为中文！巴里和莱总在这里的互动又萌又带感！！
> 
> 作者注：第一个句子突然跃入我脑里，然后剧情就从那里展开了。这是我‘继续脑/写Rogue Z的途中稍微休息一下’的短篇。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 老习惯，上个译名表。
> 
> Barry Allen = 巴里·艾伦 ； Leonard Snart = 莱纳德·斯纳特（Len/莱，Lenny/莱尼）；  
> The Flash & Captain Cold = 闪电侠&寒冷队长 ； Mick Rory = 米克·罗伊 ；  
> Heatwave = 热浪 ； Jax & Stein (Firestorm) = 贾克斯&斯坦恩（火风暴） ；  
> Sara = 莎拉 ； Kendra = 肯德拉 ； Rip Hunter = 里普·亨特 ;  
> Ray Palmer (Atom) = 雷·帕默尔（原子）

“麻烦你不要再拿自己和原子比了，我觉得我的小弟弟承受不来。”莱一边说一边动了动枕在巴里头下的手。

“我就是不理解你的反感。”巴里微微扭头看着莱说。他耸耸肩，然后把毯子向上拉近下巴。对方在莱的房间里不停调整毯子，但船上的温度恒定在一个莱无权决定的数字上。对巴里、肯德拉和贾克斯来说这太冷了，对米克而言则冻得像噩梦。他冲莱大吼大叫怪他乱动之后莱才解释说他没有。这是里普·亨特的设置而且不知为何没法调整，好像是因为这是有利于时空穿梭、身体锻炼和大脑活动的最佳温度。

巴里穿着一件长袖衫、一条睡裤而且身上还盖着两条毯子。莱和他合盖其中一条，只穿着条平角内裤睡觉。“你没在这里呆过，”莱指出，“你还没有不得不理他。”

“好吧，”巴里一边说一边点头。他看着莱然后问：“雷都干过什么糟糕事？”

“他是个笨蛋。”莱开头。

巴里立刻就插嘴。“他是个非常成功的商人而且是个技术先驱。他聪明得吓人。”

“行，他是个混蛋。”莱决定说。

巴里不可置信地看着莱。他动了起来，头从莱手上挪开并抓起一只枕头，撑着手肘支起身体侧卧。他明显一脸饶有兴致地低头看莱，而莱把手收到脑后向上望。“雷怎么是个混蛋了？”巴里问他。

“他特天真，和别人说话的样子就好像他在对着镜子和自己说话，和我交谈的时候不停用那种眼神看我，就好像我刚刚建议让匪帮说唱歌手在小孩子的生日派对上献唱，”莱补上，“等我想人身攻击他的时候他的样子就好像我是在夸他。”

“他挺乐观积极的，”巴里同意说，“可我也乐观积极啊。”

“你不天真，而且沉溺于你脑子里美化的白骑士献身精神。”

巴里低头对着他灿然一笑。“你怎么知道？没准我在未来是个超级自恋狂。”

“简单，”莱回答，接着叹息一声坐起来。他一只手臂搭在膝盖上吊着手，另一只伸出来落在巴里腰侧上，两根手指轻轻地磨蹭巴里的肚子。巴里的衣服往上皱起了一块露出一小片肌肤，就好像布料不晓得自己该不该落在上面。“闪电侠一开始就没有想要当英雄，从不要求他人的认可。事实上直到被迫现身前几乎完全隐藏在公众视线之外。”莱随意说道，“帕默尔的出发点完全就是要当英雄。”

巴里扭过头，仿佛在观察乘波号上的房间。这里空间狭小，一张梳妆台和桌子嵌入了墙内，用那张桌子还得先把它拉出来。床占据了几乎一切空间，而要去到最近的卫生间他们就必须走出房间绕着船走四分之一的路程。紧挨莱房间的小房间住着米克，而那个房间的右侧不断传来一阵阵不知道什么东西低沉低沉搏动的声音。房间本身是亮的，不是用灯而是墙体的什么东西在发光，几乎不留下任何阴影。莱把光线调暗微微偏红好让房间不至于亮得晃眼。这里还是有足够他们容身的空间——在莱的床上——尽管他们不得不凑得很近。

莱还在逐渐习惯那一点。

“我也不是不想当英雄。”巴里说。

“他让我觉得很 **烦** ，就这样。”莱说，他在巴里腰侧上摩挲的手指从两根增加到了两根外加拇指。“我想我和你还有别的要讨论。”

“我们得停在安全的话题上。”巴里告诉他。

“你一向都对我这么冷淡？”莱问他，这是一句开场问题。他故意夸张地装出一副害羞的样子，明亮的双眼视线往下一垂接着落在巴里脸上。

巴里轻轻动了一动，没有把莱的手移开但也没有挪得更近。“你觉得莎拉怎么样？”

“强悍，凶猛，冲动。”莱简略地说。

“肯德拉？”

“那个我撞见她下午三点钟在吃威帝谷物片的漂亮古埃及女祭司？我就不给那位下定论了。”莱拖着调子说。

巴里对他微笑了一下，莱过后盯了巴里的嘴好久。“贾克斯和斯坦恩呢？”

“两个都是 **非常** 与众不同的人，有很多让人搞不懂的想法。”莱说，避而不答故意要让巴里继续逼问。

“那么就火风暴。”巴里说，向来都是好脾气。

“好好好。”莱举起手仿佛是在认输，接着手又落回自己膝盖上。“我觉得火风暴很奇怪，是个非常刺激的搭档对象，但让人很摸不着头脑，不知道我是在和贾克斯——和斯坦恩，还是他们两个同时说话，这使得人的关系不对等。另外，我觉得米克光是想到火风暴存在就能撸上一把了。”

“别一副好像你不爱死冰霜杀手这点子的模样。”巴里取笑他。

莱不知道冰霜杀手是谁，但他不想面露疑惑。“让你说中了。”

巴里动了起来又倒回床上，他的头躺在枕头上于是现在低头看的人成了莱。“里普？”

“心思复杂的骗子。”莱回答。

“贾克斯？”

“是个好孩子，强壮和聪慧是个危险的组合，斯坦恩应该多运用他的天赋而不是专注于老头觉得该提升的地方。”莱说道。

“你眼睛可真是够利的。”巴里说。

“那是我的工作。”莱回答他。接着，他用干脆利落的动作伸出手抓住巴里的手，巴里惊得一弹但没有把手抽开。莱紧紧握着巴里的手额头微微一皱，一只手手指交错滑入巴里的指缝，另一只手伸出来稳稳握住他的手腕。“我注意到一些东西。”

“那你都注意到了什么？”巴里问他，出乎意料并不生气，甚至都不觉得这有什么。

“你的无名指上有轻微的晒痕。”莱告诉他。

巴里镇定自若。“我的闪电侠制服收在戒指里，你见到的。”他提醒道。

“那个戒指在你另一只手的食指上。”

“我有个备用的。”

“戴在无名指上？”

“可能我结婚了。”

“你已经结婚了。”

“可能我离婚了。”

“你和谁结的婚？”

巴里不可置信地 **嗤** 了一声，似乎硬咽下去的一声轻笑卡在喉间。“我和谁结的婚？”他重复了一遍，好像这个问题在他眼里荒唐至极。“莱尼， **拜托** 。”

“是不是我？”莱问道，小心翼翼不让话带上任何波动和情绪。

“不，我没有和你结婚。”巴里说，眼神明亮饶有兴致，“和我结婚的是我那个版本的你。我吻你时误以为是的那个你。”莱放开了巴里的手，巴里抬起那只手到莱的脸边擦了擦什么。莱看不到那是什么东西，但接着巴里舔了舔自己的拇指然后又回到莱的脸上揉蹭并解释，“你脸上沾了灰。”

莱俯下身去吻他。巴里往后退，膝盖顶着莱的肚子阻止他。莱盯着他看，大惑不解而又不想表露出来。

“我不会亲你的。”巴里告诉他。

“你说你和我结婚了。”莱提醒他说，字句听起来好像是他脑海里的回音。

“可 **你** 没有和我结婚。”巴里补充，表情流露出一丝狡狯。“我只吻我丈夫。”

“你为什么没有戴戒指？”莱问道。

巴里的脸绽开一朵微笑，笑意如同阳光照入了他的眼睛，光是看着就差点让莱自己也微笑起来。那副神情里直白的幸福快乐是如此强烈而带有感染力。“那是个传家宝，”巴里跟他说，“不防摩擦。闪电侠不能戴，但巴里·艾伦可以。”

“这是怎么发生的？”莱问他。

“不能告诉你。”巴里回答，他还在笑。

“你已经告诉我很多了。”莱说。

“有吗？”

 **操** ，莱想吻他，太想、太想了。那想法几乎阴云笼罩了一切。想到他必须要等，甚至要更久，等巴里·艾伦变成那样，在他身下并微笑，躺在他身边，对他说话，这念头仿佛刀绞。莱再次温柔但坚定地抓住巴里的手腕，绕过巴里的膝盖坐在巴里腿间，拉起巴里的手腕压在枕头上定住。

巴里朝他挑起一根眉毛，但完全没有挪动一寸。

接着莱俯下身，再度去吻他，但他的神经系统还没来得及认知到，巴里的右手已经穿透了他的抓握，伸出一根食指压在莱唇上。“莱尼。”巴里说，轻柔如同一句道歉，“不行。”

莱坐起来，抬起身体拉开距离到刚好令巴里放下贴在他唇上的手指。“这是怎么发生的？”莱问他。

“对不起。”巴里没有回答取而代之说道。

“我怎么能确保这会发生？”

“你会想明白的。”巴里保证。

“ **什么时候** 发生的事？”莱问。

“有朝一日。”

“为什么？”

“因为我们站在一起实在太好看般配了。”巴里露出灿烂的笑容，“你用你的双关妙语要走了我的心。”

“哦，”莱干巴巴地说，不管怎么样还是乐了，“那是秘诀？”

“直通神速者内心的秘诀，”巴里许诺，“同时还有丰盛的食物。”

“我可以学怎么做菜。”莱答应道。

从他们开始交谈起，第一次巴里成了面露疑惑的那个。“你还不会？”

“也许那也是个秘密，”莱向他耳语，“万一我们刚刚破坏了时间轴呢？”

“我也在想。”巴里说，轻轻扭了扭但是没有从莱身下逃开。

巴里明显是在给他留下回旋的余地，给他许可，莱不是没有反应，但他忍不住想要测试极限。他放低身体，几乎俯在巴里上方，手肘落在巴里的头两边好让自己可以和他面对面。

巴里对上挑战甚至都没有丝毫畏缩，微微抬起头刚好能和他前额相抵。天，这感觉好像巴里已经 **熟悉** 了他。互相挑战，兵来将挡；莱眯起眼盯着巴里的双眸。“我得等多久才能看到你脱光 ？”

“等一辈子，”巴里回答，“我可禁欲了，和修女有得一拼。”

“我是个好丈夫吗？”

“谁跟你说我有丈夫了？”巴里开玩笑说。

“那我想我现在可以吻你了。”莱调子干瘪地回答。

“不好意思，我现在有交往对象。”

“那个人是谁？”莱问，陪着他演下去。

“哎呀，大家伙。光头。好老的。走到哪里都穿冬大衣。你不可能认识他。”

莱瞄了巴里的唇一眼，时间长得确保巴里看得到他的动作，接着视线又回到对方的双眼上。“你这样玩很开心？”

“我不想诱导你，我保证，”巴里说，“多给点时间，我会补偿你的。”

“ **多长** 时间？”莱问。

巴里向他露出忧伤的笑容，抬起手擦掉莱眼睛底下的什么。“莱，我了解你。就算我能继续说，你也并不想听。你不会希望跟从一系列指示，整天担心你有没有走对，像演剧本一样度过我们恋爱的开场。你想要亲自体验。你喜欢不可预知和兴奋刺激。”

“我可不确定我想在这上面冒险赌一把。”莱说。

“你已经比你那个时间的我先起跑了，”巴里对他担保，“你只需要帮助我追上。”

“这可不像 **你** 以前会说的话。”莱说。

“莱尼，你会有惊喜的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：
> 
> Waverider译作乘波号。这是由于waverider也是科学名词，专有译名为乘波体，综合考虑过后船名应该是致敬，因此译作‘乘波号’。【当然任我随意发挥的话我肯定不这么译但是 @captainfreak 小姐死命说服了我否则我肯定叫它踏浪号或者乘浪号什么的此话不提】
> 
> 另外我觉得2046的巴里散发这一种好淡定的‘哇我老公以前好可爱’的人夫感，真是特别的棒！


End file.
